


you can run now

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Endings, Friendship, Gen, Hope, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Underage Drinking, but only mentioned in like 3 sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: One warm afternoon, three friends, one decision.
Series: advent challenge 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	you can run now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi, this is a little thing inspired by 'Forest' by Dawid Podsiadło, I hope you'll enjoy!

"I'm going to miss you, guys." Javi said, staring down at his shoes for a second longer before raising his head "And this place too, I think."

"This place sucks." Max announced and his serious tone made Javi snort.

"Speak for yourself, I like it." Sergei said, and when Javi glanced at him, he saw his usual, easy smile "But we will miss you."

"Speak for yourself." Max deadpanned, but then sighed, and laughed "Joking."

"That was your best one."

They fell into a short silence, a little bit awkward but not really uncomfortable; it was a nice day, warm, and the park was filled with a lot of people at every age, passing them by, and Javi wondered if anyone would recognize them, three guys huddled on a bench, sitting in warm rays of spring sun.

It felt nice. Peaceful. In moments like that, it wasn't hard to imagine that he would miss it in some distant future, that he would miss Moscow and those few places that he had been able to make some good memories at.

Still, he was going home, putting everything behind, but he hoped that it wouldn't mean losing those two guys sitting next to him.

"So when are you leaving?" Sergei asked, nudging Javi's feet with his "Monday, right?"

"I changed my ticket." Javi murmured, not even embarrassed about it anymore "Leaving on Friday, in two days."

He had heard that he was being dramatic, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to get away, and he wanted to go home, he wanted to sleep in his old room, talk to his parents during breakfast and be in the city that wasn't cold and unfamiliar.

It felt freeing, to finally make that decision, that maybe he didn't want to be miserable like that anymore. It was also scary, the unknown, the uncertainty, fear about the future. But if he wanted to keep on going, no matter the direction, he had to go.

"Well that turned depressing." Max sighed, reaching to his backpack and taking out a bottle that for sure wasn't filled with apple juice as the label was saying "I will drink for that."

"Max." Javi and Sergei said at the same time, with slightly different level of scolding in their voices, and Max only sighed dramatically before taking a sip.

"I'm not the worst, I will share." he said before handing the bottle to Javi, who examined it for a second before taking a sip as well, wincing slightly.

"I have a feeling this is illegal, they would kick me out if I weren't going already."

It was supposed to be a joke, but it fell quite heavy on them, too true to be really laughing about it. 

“Now, it can be only better.” Sergei said, stretching his leg a little, something what was a natural gesture by this point “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” Javi nodded, his heart clenching with fear and hope and anticipation. 

They stayed there for a little bit longer, trying to catch a little bit more of sun and not really talking that much. It wasn’t like their were about to say goodbye forever- they were still a team, Javi wanted to think. They were still chasing the same goal, but now Javi had to go his own way, for his own good. 

_I will wait_

_You will find me_

_In the land_

_Of green gardens_

_To be forgotten is worse than a death_

_If everything's a dream don't wake me_

_I've learned so much but there's so much to be learned_

* * *

Javi zipped his bag, and looked around the room. 

He didn’t think he would miss it. 

“Ready?” Max asked, looking at Javi from his bed, legs crossed and expression almost solemn.

“Yeah.” Javi said, fingers curling on the handle, and he took a deep, calming breath “I think I am.”

  
  


_It's pretty hard standing on two feet_

_When the planet keeps on turning_

_I've probably gathered all the energy_

_to be the man I wanted to be_

* * *

Javi looked down through a plane window, just in time to catch the last glimpses of Moscow, shining in bright sun. And for some reason, it almost didn’t feel like running away, running away from his problems, cold, from dark and harsh eyes. 

It felt like running through a dark forest, with eyes fixed on a little spark somewhere ahead of him, jumping, trying to get away, disappearing from time to time only to shine again, closer, further, closer. 

He had no idea where he was heading, but the most important thing was not stopping.

For now, it was everything he could do. 

_You can run now Forest_

_Run now Forest_

_Run now Forest, run_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
